<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hockey Grandpa by ICarryDeathOnMyWings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351018">Hockey Grandpa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings'>ICarryDeathOnMyWings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bob Zimmermann is Such A Dad [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bob looks at Shitty like his son, F/M, Fluff, Lardo is pregnant, M/M, Shitty sees Bob as his dad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy terars, it was not planned, pregnancy announcement, really ugly hockey grandparent shirts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lardo gets pregnant, which is actually great. Shitty is more excited than he realizes about the whole thing, especially telling Bob Zimmermann, who he now considers his father. </p><p>Lmao, summaries suck, here you go: Lardo is pregnant and Shitty tell Bob by getting him a 'grandpa' shirt. The shirt is ugly, they cry, it's cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alicia Zimmermann/Bob Zimmermann, Bob Zimmermann &amp; Shitty Knight, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Larissa "Lardo" Duan/Shitty Knight, Shitty Knight &amp; Jack Zimmermann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bob Zimmermann is Such A Dad [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hockey Grandpa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t supposed to happen. They had talked over and over about what they wanted: a wedding? Maybe someday but not for a long time, not until they had enjoyed their life as ‘free spirits’ for a while longer. Kids? Almost certainly not. That was for Jack and Bitty, Ollie and Wicky but not Lardo and Shitty, no way, no how. They were careful too, making sure to always use protection. But Lardo had started getting sick, nothing too worrying but she’d get tired, run-down, and only after weeks of this, was Shitty able to convince her to go see a doctor.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had come home to Shitty crying. He looked up at her, “Fuck! What’s wrong? Is it really bad? Are you- you’re not-” He stared at her with wide eyes.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I-” She roughly wiped her eyes, “Shits, I’m fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>pregnant.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything changed then. They had to start growing up much faster than they ever thought that they would, but it wasn’t so bad. Shitty, at least, found that he was excited to be a father. It would allow him to be everything his father wasn’t. Lardo was less excited because; “Shitty, I have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>person</span>
  </em>
  <span> growing inside of me!”<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first people they told were Jack and Bitty. Well, they hadn't told them, more like Bitty figured it out when they were together for their biweekly dinners. Lardo never turned down a glass of anything alcoholic, but this time she said she was content to sip her juice.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bitty’s eyebrows knitted together, “Are you sure? You always-” He cut himself off with a gasp, “Lardo! You’re not- you can’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lardo blushed darkly, glancing at Shitty for a second before nodding, “I- yeah. Two and a half months at this point.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw himself at her, hugging her as tight as he dared, “That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you two!”<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was grinning like a fool, “Shits, I can’t believe it. You, a father!” He pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, that Shitty gladly reciprocated, “It’s fucking nuts, brah!” Bitty didn’t think he’d ever hear Shitty gush but there he was, doing just that. They talked for a while longer, and just before they left, Jack told Shitty his father would be coming soon if he wanted to tell him in person.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day Shitty set up lunch with Bob. He was worried that it would be weird for just the two of them to go out together, but Jack had insisted that it wasn’t. Bob looked at Shitty like a son and had for a long, long time. That had given Shitty a very wonderful idea.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lunch was easy. They talked about some of Shitty’s cases (without too much detail), the jobs Lardo had been working, Alicia’s new car. It was probably a very boring conversation to anyone who was listening in, but to Shitty it meant the world. He didn’t get to have these conversations with his father, he never had. Bob had been there for Shitty without conditions since he and Jack had become friends. He couldn't ask for a better father figure than Bad Bob Zimmermann himself.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As things were winding down, Shitty set the box he brought onto the table. He looked oddly nervous, which worried Bob because, well, he’d never seen Shitty nervous before, “Everything okay, son?” He asked softly.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shitty nodded, “Yeah! Yes, fucking wonderful, actually.” He pushed the box across the table, “It’s nothing big but, you’ve been there a lot for me over the years and… that means more than I can say.” He cleared his throat, “So, that’s for you,”<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bob raised an eyebrow but opened the box. It was white, like the ones available at clothing stores. He pulled the top open to reveal a shirt, probably the ugliest one he’d ever seen. Across it was the words ‘There aren’t many things I love more than hockey but being a grandpa is one of them’. The font wasn’t the same, in fact, every line was a different font, and the shirt itself was black but some of the words were the worst orange-brown Bob had ever seen. His brows furrowed a little bit, and Shitty watched as he mouthed the words again to understand them.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Jack-” He gasped softly, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Is- Larissa-?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shitty’s eyes were shiny with tears, “Yeah, she is.” He nodded a little too vigorously.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bob started crying. He picked the shirt up, wrinkling it in his hands, and said, “You’re going to be- I’m going to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>grandfather</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” People were starting to stare now but neither man seemed to care. Bob stood, pulling Shitty into his arms for a tight hug. That’s when Shitty finally allowed a few tears to fall.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they pulled apart, Bob clapped Shitty on the back a few times, “You’re going to be a wonderful father, I just know it.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shitty grinned, “I’m sure as hell not as confident as you. But… I’m really fucking excited to learn.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they’d calmed down, and a scene sufficiently made, Bob paid for them and they headed out. He was still grinning, “How far along is she?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three months now,” Shitty mused, “And no, no idea for names. Something gender neutral though. And! Lardo’s already started painting the nursery in all these sick colors. I think she’s used every one she can possibly think of.” Shitty was grinning from ear to ear now, talking about the plans they had in place for the next few months. Bob was happy to just let him talk on and on about it all. He was surprised he’d been able to keep it all in until the end of the lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were going back to Jack’s apartment. Lardo was there already and had had lunch with Bitty and Alicia. She had told Alicia the news by making a very wonderful piece of abstract art that she called ‘Family’. It combined all the colors she thought best represented Alicia, Bob, Shitty, Bitty, Jack, and herself. She got teary when Alicia did, but immediately blamed it on the hormones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three were laughing and taking, Lardo’s hand resting on the very small, barely noticeable bump she had when Shitty and Bob joined them. Somewhere along the walk, Bob had changed into his new shirt, which he wore with pride. Alicia started talking before she looked at them, “You’re back! Dear, look what Larissa made us, isn’t it-” She looked up, her eyes taking in all of Bob and Bob’s shirt, “What on </span>
  <em>
    <span>earth</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you wearing?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This, my dear wife," Bob said, walking over to Alicia and kissing her temple, "Is the best shirt I own."<br/>
</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>